His Kohai
by blackshadow878
Summary: Fuji never liked it when Ryoma talked to Sakuno or Tomoka, so he begins to act strange. And when Ryoma confronts him about it, things change for the two. One-shot! Shounen-ai! R&R! Ryoma may be OOC! Don't like, don't read! Thrill Pair!


**Hey! So, my friend voted on my poll and wanted a Thrill Pair fanfic. So, I have a two-shot that I'm working on and this one for Thrill Pair!**

**Warning- shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read! A little OOC Ryoma since he needed to be for this to work how I planned it out.**

**Reviews would be nice! But flames will not be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**!**

* * *

><p>Sitting at lunch, Fuji was picking at his food, nibbling<p>

on some wasabi sushi every now and then, taking a sip or two from his drink. Anyone who knew him would say that he was deep in thought. And, naturally, they would be right.

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice sounded out, "Is something wrong?"

"Saa, Tezuka, what gave you that idea?" Fuji asked, eyes closed and a smile on his face. That was the usual Fuji face.

"You're not eating, nya," Kikumaru piped in, looking at Fuji with concern and curiosity.

Fuji just turned his smiling face to Kikumaru. "Maa, Eiji, I am eating."

"Huh-nya." Was Kikumaru's only reply, tilting his head in confusion at the tensai. Obviously, he wasn't going to give them a straight answer so they dropped it and continued on with their lunch, none of them noticing how Fuji's eyes opened and traveled to were Ryoma sat with the ichinen trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

The tensai narrowed his eyes dangerously, clenching his fist, almost breaking his chopsticks.

Fuji had to admit, he did NOT like it when his favorite kohai talked to Sakuno. Or Tomoka. It made him crazy with an over protective feeling and jealousy. And he had no idea why. Maybe he was becoming like Oishi, always protecting everyone. But Oishi never got mad at anyone for talking to girls or even being with him.

With a glare at the girls and a glance at Ryoma, Fuji packed up his bento and made his way out of the cafeteria. He needed to cool down a bit.

~*~*~Tennis Practice (clubroom) ~*~*~

Fuji sat in the clubroom, his uniform shirt lying next to him, his hair wet from a shower. He had a white towel draped over his head and his face looking downward. After practice it had been the worst for Fuji. His protective side had showed up again when Sakuno and Tomoka came, talking to Ryoma. And, even though the ichinen didn't pay much attention to them, it still got to him.

Once he saw that, Fuji was practically on edge until the end of practice. He avoided all eye contact with Ryoma, avoided him or made up en excuse every time he asked for a practice match, and, once Tezuka announced that practice was over, Fuji all but ran into the clubroom, taking a shower to calm his nerves until he heard everyone leave. That was when he had come out. And that's where Fuji was now, sitting in the clubroom, half dressed, and beating himself up over being so protective of his kohai.

"My kohai," Fuji mumbled to himself before laughing and smiling sadly. It was all clear to him now. Fuji was falling for the young tennis player. And he was falling fast. And the only one who could stop him from falling was Ryoma, the one on his mind for a while now.

"I am such a bad senpai." Fuji mumbled, not noticing that Ryoma was walking into the clubroom.

"What was that Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked, making the tensai's eyes widen and looked at Ryoma.

"Echizen," Fuji called, watching his kohai walk to his locker and change.

"Fuji-senpai, you've been acting weird today." Ryoma muttered, coming to sit beside Fuji to put his shoes on.

"Have I?" Fuji asked, playing his innocent card as he rubbed his hair dry.

"Yeah. You've been avoiding me." Ryoma stated, looking down at his shoes. But Fuji couldn't help but notice the sad expression on his face.

"Maa, gomen Echizen. I didn't notice." Fuji stated, pulling on his shirt and standing up. And, just as Fuji was about to gather his things and leave, Ryoma's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"And you've been glaring at me a lot." Ryoma muttered, standing up as well, his face down. "Why?"

"Why, what Echizen?" Fuji asked, turning around to face his favorite kohai.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Ryoma released his wrist and looked away from him.

"No reason." Fuji stated, his usual smiling face slipping away to an almost calm one-not really playing innocent and not really being serious.

"There has to be a reason," Ryoma whispered and Fuji's heard tightened. It almost sounded like Ryoma wanted to cry. Was he doing this to his kohai? Was he hurting Ryoma and not knowing it?

"Echizen, it's nothing. I have to go." Fuji turned around, grabbing his tennis bat and slinging it over his shoulder and picking up his school bag, walking towards the door.

"Fuji-senpai! Matte!" Ryoma called, grabbing Fuji's wrist again. And, all in a matter of seconds, Fuji's face turned around and Ryoma's lips were on his own.

Fuji's eyes widened in shock, his blue eyes surprised as Ryoma's soft lips moved against his, trying to get Fuji to do something.

But when Fuji never responded, Ryoma pulled away, a sad look on his usually emotionless face.

"Echizen," Fuji stated, still a little shocked. His lips tingled and he craved more. His kohai had just kissed him. And it meant a lot. Sure, Fuji had kissed a few others before. A few girls at a party when they played spin the bottle. But, Ryoma's kiss meant more to him.

"Never mind Fuji-senpai. It was nothing." Picking up his things, Ryoma made his way to the door. "Ja." And just as he was about to walk out the door, Fuji pulled him back, pushing him onto a wall, his lips crashing onto Ryoma's and his leg placed between both of Ryoma's.

Ryoma responded almost instantly, kissing the tensai back, his arms snaking up to Fuji's shoulders and Fuji's hands on Ryoma's cheeks, holding his face still as they kissed in passion, pulling back every now and then for air.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the two, the pulled away, both panting hard. Fuji rested his forehead against Ryoma's, the breaths mixing together as the caught their breaths.

"Fuji-senpai-"

"Syuusuke, Ryoma, Syuusuke."

"Syuusuke, why did you glare at me?" Ryoma asked, looking at the tensai's closed eyes.

Fuji leaned down, pecking Ryoma's swollen lips before answering. "I wasn't glaring at you. I was glaring at Ryuzaki-chan and her loud friend."

"Why?" Ryoma asked, being persistent.

"I wanted my favorite kohai all to myself," Fuji smiled and so did Ryoma. Even if it was a ghost of a smile.

Ryoma reached up, pulling Fuji into another passionate kiss. And, well, that night, Fuji made Ryoma his kohai and protected him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>~Review and tell me if you want a yaoi scene! Tell me! And no flames! You have been warned in the beginning that this is shounen!<br>~Again! Sorry if Ryoma was OOC!**


End file.
